yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūya Sakaki/Gallery
Official Yuya Sakaki, clear.png YuyaSakaki full view.png Yuya Sakaki full view 2.png Yuya Sakaki full view 3.png Yuya Sakaki and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Yuya Concept Art.png|Yūya concept art. Clown Yuya Concept Art.png|Clown Yūya concept art. Young Yuya Concept Art.png|Young Yūya (6 years old) concept art. Young Yuya 11 years old Concept Art.png|Young Yūya (11 years old) concept art. Yuya's face Concept Art.png|Yūya's face concept art. Yuya's face Berserk Mode Concept Art.png|Yūya's face in Berserk Mode concept art. Yuya's face with helmet Concept Art.png|Yūya's face with helmet concept art. Shonen Jump 362.png Sakaki, Yuuya - myanimelist profile.jpg Yuuya face from magazine.jpg Yuya Sakaki in Jump.png Arc V magazine Yuya and Reiji singing.png Arc V magazine Yuya and Yugi.png Yuya and Jack in Riding Duel outfit.jpg V-Jump Yuya and Gokú.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokû in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya and Gokú Dragons.jpg|Yūya, Beast-Eyes, Son Gokû and Shenron in V-Jump. V-Jump Gokú Luffy and Yuya.jpg|Son Gokû, Luffy and Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya, Stargazer and Timegazer.jpg|Yūya, Stargazer and Timegazer in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya and Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, Odd-Eyes, Reiji and King Alexander in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump Yugi, Judai and Yuya.jpg|Yūya, Judai and Yugi in V-Jump. V-Jump Yugi Judai Yusei Yuma and Yuya.png|Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma and Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump September 2015.jpg|Yūya and Reiji in V-Jump. V-Jump November 2015.jpg|Yūya, Jack, Doflamingo and Luffy in V-Jump. Openings & Endings BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover) 2.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png Arc V OP 2 Yuya.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya's monsters.png Arc V Op 3 Yuya.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png Arc V UNLEASH 777th Op.png Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya and his monsters.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya Berserk Mode.png Op 4 Yuya Berserk Mode 2.jpg Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png Yuya and Yuzu asleep.jpg Arc V Ed 4 Yuya asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Episode 1 Yuya Sakaki reviewed on TV Tokyo.png yuya1.gif Yu-Gi-Oh-Arc-V-Ep-1-Img-0004.png Yuya smirking.png Tumblr n3m4fpfLzt1rq0wg9o1 500.png Kid Yuuya.png Clown Yuya and Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya finding an action card.png A7322efd.jpg Yuuya smart.png Arc V Yoko and Young Yuya.png tumblr_n3n1q9OAKY1shfh62o1_500.png 32894143.jpeg Arc V 01 Yuya draws.jpg Yuuya at the end part of Arc-V Ep1 .png Yuuya Sakaki in episode 1 (end).png Episode 2 Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg Yuya and Yuzu.png Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg Yūya sets Pendulum Scales of 4 & 8.jpg Episode 3 Arc V Maiami School Students.png Yuya with Whip Viper.png Episode 4 Arc V Yuya and Block Spider.png Episode 5 Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 8 Yuya argue.png Episode 9 Yuya runs.png Yuya nearly fall.png Episode 11 Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Episode 14 Arc V Shūzō and Yuya.png Arc V Syuzou vs Yuya.png Arc V Ep 014.png 1405241703540.jpg Episode 15 Yuya getting rejected.png Yuya and the children.png Arc V Nico and Yuya.png Episode 16 Yuuya with bad expression.jpg Action Kitchen.png Arc V Ep 016.png Episode 17 Hungry Yuya.png Yuya eating pancake.png Episode 18 Shun and Yuya.png Episode 19 Arc V Ep 019.png Quiz Frontier.png Episode 20 Arc V Ep 020.png Episode 22 Arc V Unno Divination School.png Yuya's fortune.png Yuya in Mieru's fortune.png Episode 23 Yuya riding Rune-Eyes.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Episode 25 Arc V Yuya and Nico in front of another view of Maiami.png Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Episode 26 Yuya riding Beast Eyes.png Arc V Yuya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Yuya and his Father 2.png Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Yuya on stage.png Episode 31 Yuya, Scorpio, Odd Eyes, and Drum Kong.png Arc V Ep 031.png Episode 32 Yuya's performance.png Yuya excites the crowds.png Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 34 Yuya blocked.png Episode 36 Yuya vs Yuto.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Episode 37 Yuya defends Yuto.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Episode 38 Yuya confused.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Episode 39 Yuya and Silver Claw.png Isao beat Yuya.png Yuto and Yuya.png Berserk Yuuya appears.jpg Arc V Yuya and Dark Rebellion.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Episode 43 Dennis and Yuya.png Arc V Yuya entered in Berserk Mode.png Yuya won against Makoto and Ken.png Episode 44 Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Yuya about to fall.png Episode 45 Yuya's Madness.png Yuto Inside Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Yuya Berserk Mode smile.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya 2.png Episode 46 Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Arc V Yuya restrained.png Episode 47 Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Yuto's shadow.png Eating together.png Episode 48 Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Yuya vs Sora 2.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Sora vs Yuya.png Episode 50 Yuya cried for his friends.png Arc V Ep 050.png Yuya and Yuto.png Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png Yuya with Shuffle Reborn.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Yuya swore to save Yuzu.png Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Yuya chased by Yoko.png Episode 53 Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Yuya and World of Smile.png Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 56 Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Yuya and Crow argue 2.png Yuya and Crow argue.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Yuya bullied.jpg Episode 61 Yuya using Raincoat.png Episode 63 Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Yuya trampoline.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Yuya jump.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Episode 64 Yuya and the Boy 3.png Yuya and the boy 1.png Yuya and the boy 2.png Yuya ready 1.png Yuya ready.png Yuya15.png Yuya14.png Yuya11.png Riding Duel01.png Yuya fell.jpg Episode 65 Arc V Yuya and the Executive Council.png Arc V Dragons resonating.png Arc V Ep 065.png Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 67 Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Episode 69 Arc V Yuya crying.png Episode 70 Arc V Yuya relieved when Serena won her Duel.png Arc V Ep 070.png Episode 71 Arc V Yuya revelation.png Yuya in thought.jpg Yuya Riding Duel Berserk.jpg Arc V 071.png Arc V Yuya horrified.png Yuya 12.jpg Episode 72 Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Yuya 15.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya 14.png Episode 73 Yuya watch duel.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Episode 75 Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuya Berserk 75.jpg Yuya 75.jpg Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 78 Shinji and Yuya argue.png Soldier Tiger, Yuya, Silver Claw.png Episode 79 Arc V Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin.png Episode 80 Arc V Roger and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 080.png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 81 Yuya the Entertainment Duelist.jpg Episode 82 Arc V Yuya stopping Roger.png Yuya in prison 2.jpg Yuya in prison.jpg Episode 84 Yuya 84.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 87 Crow and Yuya 87.png Yuya 87-4.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuya attack.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-5.jpg Berserk Yuya 87.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-6.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 1.png ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 3.png ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 5.png ARC-V DVD vol 6.png ARC-V DVD vol 7.png ARC-V DVD vol 8.png ARC-V DVD vol 12.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Volume 15.jpg ARC-V DVD vol 16.png ARC-V DVD vol 18.png Arc V One Step Single.png Arc V Burn CD Cover.png Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Arc V Hanate Single.png MJSA 01117.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 2.png ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Arc V Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba.png Arc V Sora and Yuya Xmas.jpg Arc V Shingo Sawatari and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Arc V Yuto and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Yuya manzai.png Yuuya TFSP.png Yuuya in Tag Force Special.jpg Category:Image Gallery